


Road to the Stars

by Crouvan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Comic, Hurt/Comfort, Hux is a Knight in Shining Armour, actual a+ parenting and ironic a+ parenting, based on one of my fave moments from the phasma book, god bless delilah s dawson, hux is nice for a change, i guess, i just really love that its confirmed he wants to dobetter than him, i tagged kylux because it explains why hux is so defensive, lieutenant hux, shut up kylo, that book is a gift, u have no idea, what an asshole in the best of ways, you know because Armitage shows his father how its really done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 13:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14379771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crouvan/pseuds/Crouvan
Summary: Comic I made based on one of my favourite scenes from the Phasma book. Hux is actually really good with children. Huh. (like I even needed another reason to love him)





	Road to the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to draw this scene ever since I first read it. I love it so much.  
> It's breaking my heart. Also explains why he gets so freaking devensive so fast when you question his methods *wink wink* Don't touch his kids! ^^  
> Praise Delilah S. Dawson, the saint we deserve. Mwaha.

yeah, Frey, me too. sign me up XD

**Author's Note:**

> also up on my tumblr & instagram: itsmrscrouvanbitch


End file.
